


Are you decent in there...

by wildfires



Series: Milkovich-Gallaghers [15]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Adoption, Birthday, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfires/pseuds/wildfires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you decent in there?” A voice called through their bedroom door.</p><p>Mickey groaned and buried his head in Ian’s neck as the redhead chuckles and ran his hands up and down Mickey’s side as he straddled his lap, they were decent but the plan was not to be and Mickey was like 5 minutes away from achieving that when Mandy had to come along and interrupt their fun.</p><p>He was considering whether she would go away if they didn’t reply but Ian ruined any chance of that by calling out “You can come in Mands.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you decent in there...

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise. This kind of just happened. Updates for this will only really be if/when inspiration hits.
> 
> Happy feels because goodness knows I need this right now.

“Are you decent in there?” A voice called through their bedroom door.

 

Mickey groaned and buried his head in Ian’s neck as the redhead chuckles and ran his hands up and down Mickey’s side as he straddled his lap, they were decent but the plan was not to be and Mickey was like 5 minutes away from achieving that when Mandy had to come along and interrupt their fun.

 

He was considering whether she would go away if they didn’t reply but Ian ruined any chance of that by calling out “You can come in Mands.”

 

Crawling off his husband Mickey settled next to him with a sigh, making sure their duvet was covering their lower half. They may not have got to it but his body was still very much feeling the anticipation of what was meant to be coming, hopefully literally, and his boxers did little to hide the evidence of that. And considering where he'd just been sitting, he knew for a fact Ian was in the exact same predicament.

 

Ian could see the older man’s annoyance so he gave a sweet kiss on his cheek and while he could pretend he was annoyed at Ian, Mickey knew he wasn’t so he chased his husband's retreating lips to place a sweet kiss on them, earning one of Ian’s killer smiles.

 

As he did Mandy came pushing through their bedroom door catching the end of their kiss and making a fake gagging sound.

 

Ian felt more then heard the small growl of annoyance that Mickey let out.

 

“You don’t want to see it, then fuck off, we literally got a room and you’re in it. Don’t know why we fucking gave you a key to the place anyway.” Mickey glared.

 

“Yeah, yeah Mr Grumpy. Plenty of time for fucking later Mick but you can’t keep the Birthday boy all to yourself today. He’s got better things to be doing today than _you_.” She teased as she took the liberty to sit at the end of their bed.

 

“Oh I dunno, doing him all day sounds pretty good to me.” Ian mused, a hand under the covers sliding its way up his partner’s leg causing a sly, smug grin to appear on Mickey’s faced.

 

Mandy rolled her eyes but expected nothing less. She wondered if they’d ever become any less horny. Her bet was on probably not.

 

“Fine. But you got a son out their cooking you pancakes waiting for you to make your grand appearance, something tells me you like the idea of that too.”

 

Even Mickey couldn’t argue with that or the grin it caused on his partners face, it had been months now but Ian still smiled like a kid on Christmas morning every time he was reminded that Yev was technically his son now.

 

“Well off you go then so we can get dressed.” Mickey commanded his sister.

 

“Ain’t like it’s something I haven’t seen before.” Mandy joked, staring almost wistfully towards Ian’s crotch.

 

“And it ain’t something you’re gonna see again, now leave and make sure Yev hasn’t been burning the house down while you’ve left him unattended.” Mickey knew the two of them had always been close but there were different rules now he and Ian were married, and Mickey was nothing but a dictator when it came to maintaining them.

 

Mandy poked her tongue out and got up to leave, but not before dashing back quickly to place a quick kiss on Ian’s cheek causing his smile to grow even more.

 

“Happy Birthday Ian Gallagher.” She laughed before running out of the room to go check on Yev.

 

Mickey sidled up to Ian and placed a very different set of kisses along his opposite cheek until he met the corner of Ian’s waiting lips.

 

“Think she meant Happy Birthday Ian _Milkovich_ -Gallagher.” He corrected before going in for a deep kiss, welcoming Ian’s tongue into his mouth when he licked at the seal of his lips.

 

Ian hummed when Mickey allowed him in but it morphed into a small whimper when he ended it too soon and the brunet pulled himself out of bed.

 

“Come on then Birthday boy, I wanna get me some breakfast.” He laughed.

 

Ian flopped back in fake annoyance but didn’t take his eyes of his husband’s butt, covered only by the thin layer of his boxers. Fuck, maybe now he was a bit pissed at Mandy for interrupting them!

 

“Tease.” He called after him.

 

Mickey’s response was to quickly pull down the back of his boxers to flash the firm skin of his ass at his husband and then just as quickly pull them back up. As he did he looked over his shoulder at winked at Ian who let out another groan, this time the annoyance was far less fake.

 

Mickey disappeared into their bathroom and Ian planned to lie under the warm covers until he could hop in the shower after him.

 

However when he heard his husband call out “You coming firecrotch?” and the shower starting he grinned, throwing the duvet off and racing to join him, questioning how he didn’t think of doing that himself.

 

 

\---------------------------

 

 

Ian was actually pretty impressed with how quickly they managed to fuck and shower but the look Mandy shot them as they emerged from the bedroom dressed in shirts and jogging bottoms told Ian it was not quick enough.

 

“Thought I told you two you didn’t have time.” She scolded but he could see she wasn't all that serious.

 

Ian smiled coyly but Mickey replied for the both of them, brushing his hand against the small of Ian’s back, a move that literally sent shivers down the redhead’s spine, as he made his way passed them to take his place at the dining table.

 

“Think we managed to fit it in just fine actually.”

 

“Oh God there are so many horrible meanings to that which I don’t even wanna think about.” Mandy cringed, walking away in disgust to go and tell Yev that his Dads were up and they should bring the food in now.

 

Mickey just laughed as Ian rolled his eyes at the childishness of them both.

 

Ian took the chair next to Mickey and had just managed to take his seat when a very excited Yevgeny was suddenly clambering all over him.

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY IAN!” he screeched, wrapping his arms tightly around the redhead’s neck.

 

A feeling that Ian was still trying to get used to bubbled inside his stomach, he was pretty sure it was pure joy and he only really got it around his son and his husband, and he held Yevgeny tightly against him as he smiled broadly over at Mickey who was watching the scene in front of him with a content smile on his face.

 

“Thanks buddy. Aunt Mandy says you’ve been making me pancakes.”

 

Yev gasped dramatically and shot up to look at the cringing woman “Aunt Mandy it was meant to be a surprise!”

 

Mickey laughed and grabbed Yev off Ian’s lap to place a sloppy kiss against his son’s cheek which quickly distracted him.

 

“How about we go dish everything up and you can show us how good of a cook you are.” Yev nodded enthusiastically and practically dragged his Dad to the kitchen with him.

 

Mandy took the seat opposite Ian and narrowed her eyes at him.

 

“Well how the fuck was I supposed to know it was a surprise, you didn’t tell me.”

 

Mandy’s only response was to flip him off but she quickly hid it when Yev and Mickey returned from the kitchen. Yev was concentrating on the one plate he help in both hands while Mickey expertly balanced three in his own.

 

Even Ian knew it was weird to get a bit turned on by that.

 

Yev handed his plate over to Ian who smiled down at the stack of banana pancakes in front of him, an ‘I’ spelt out on the top in pieces of banana. He wouldn’t mention the fact that banana pancakes were more Mickey’s thing then his but over the years it had kind of become a tradition for the both of them.

 

“Wow, look at that Yevvy, they look amazing!” The boy couldn’t look more pleased with himself if he tried.

 

Mickey had run back to collect the jug of juice and put it down in the centre of the table, placing a kiss on Ian’s cheek while he was leaning over. That feeling in Ian stomach reappeared.

 

It felt fucking amazing to have a nice meal with his little family on his birthday.

 

“Hey, that’s my fucking stack of pancakes Mick, I made them all nice for myself.” Mandy exclaimed.

 

Mickey made a point of shoving a massive forkful of the stolen food into his mouth and grinned, speaking with his mouthful “Shame we got the same initial isn’t it Mands.”

 

Mandy’s middle finger reappeared which caused Yev to start giggling.

 

Well a ‘nice’ meal was always something different if Gallaghers and Milkovichs were involved and Ian would have it no other way.

 

 

\------------------------

 

 

They had spent the rest of the day just enjoying each other’s company, Mandy leaving mid-afternoon with the promise of seeing them all in the evening at the party that Ian’s siblings had organised.

 

The three of them were layed across the sofa watching the new DVD Yev, with the help of Svetlana, had given to Ian for his Birthday. The credits rolled and Mickey removed himself from Ian’s side and pulled Yev up with him.

 

“How about me and you go get the last present Yev.”

 

The boy nodded enthusiastically and Ian shot a confused look at his husband. Mickey had already told him that he’d not actually ‘bought’ him something so he was very intrigued at what this was going to be.

 

Deciding to just show Ian, Mickey followed his son upstairs to the little office space they’d made to collect the present.

 

When Mickey returned he had a thick brown envelope in his hand and now Ian was even more confused.

 

His husband flopped down next to him and Yev stood at his side.

 

“It’s from me in the sense that it was my idea, but really it’s from Yev and Svet too. I asked and she was more then happy to agree.” Mickey told the redhead and then handed the envelope over.

 

Ian’s eyebrows pinched as he opened the flap and pulled out the wad of paper that was inside. His eyes skimmed over the front page and when the words started to sink in his breath hitched and he looked up at Mickey through teary eyes.

 

“You… you want me to adopt Yev?” He asked in pure amazement.

 

Mickey smiled, gripping Ian’s hand that was shaking on his knee, and nodded “And Yev wants you to adopt him too. It’s all a bit different because both me and Svetlana are still around but I’ve sorted all the paperwork out, all you got to do is sign everything and file it.”

 

Ian’s eyes flickered to Yev who also nodded happily.

 

Not even thinking about it he surged forward and kissed Mickey passionately before turning around to grab at his son and pull him onto his lap, tickling at his sides causing hysterical laughs to escape from his mouth.

 

“I love you. I love you both.” Ian smiled, a tear escaping.

 

Mickey brought his hand up to wipe at the moisture and caress his face, Ian leaning into the touch with a soft sigh.

 

“And we love you too.” Mickey assured before leaning over to place a sweet kiss against his husband’s lips. Taking over in tickling Yev when the boy made a fake gagging sound, knowing full well he only did it because he’d seen basically all of their siblings doing the same thing.

 

Mickey had promised himself a long time ago that, unlike the childhood Ian and Mickey had, their son would grow up seeing a loving relationship, not the violence and hate Mickey had witnessed.

 

They’d be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
